Perseus Jackson and the Titan War
by TeknoShaw
Summary: Perseus (Percy) Jackson has been sent to Earth by his father in the void to fulfill a prophecy that cannot be undone. Percy will face a series of enemies to overcome but will he be able to conquer his greatest fears, foes and friends... I'll try to update every weekend. Sorry if you're impatient. I'm not the best for ideas so please review or PM me your ideas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the heroes of Olympus. All credits go to Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

><p>On their 16th birthday most people would get presents and cake. For me, I got a prophecy that will determine whether I can save the world or destroy it; but that's how it is when you're the son of the ancient Greek mythological primordial being of time, Chaos. I was dispatched to Earth by my father to settle the dispute of power between the Gods and the Titans. My ability to fight is just purely fantastic, to put it simply. A few demi-gods (half-man - half-god)rescued me from the titan Tartarus while they were on a mission to convince Hades to help those (The Gods in Olympus [duh]) in the war. My father, Chaos, sent me to the Underworld to help hide me from the creatures above. He, my father, sent for Nyx, Erebus and Nemesis to look after me, well, not really look after me but supervise me, you know what I mean. After months of practicing my powers and skills, I eventually exited the underworld with my friends. Being the son of Chaos; I managed to slow time down so I could train while they slept for, like, 60 minutes, in the mortal world.<p>

* * *

><p>#######################Don't mind me, I'm just a line breaker########################################################<p>

* * *

><p>Have I even introduced myself?! Oh, by the Gods, I haven't! My name is Περσέας Τζάκσον, Perseus Jackson, I prefer the name Percy, I feel it suits me more. My newfound friends are Grover, a satyr; half-goat - half-man, there's Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, the Goddess of Knowledge and then there's Nico Di Angelo and his twin brother Sophos Di Angelo. They're the ones who found me and helped release me into the mortal world of humans. They helped guide me through the world and cultures and the basic knowledge I may need to know to get along. I arrived at camp half-blood with them (my friends). Chiron, the centaur (half-horse and half man) is the leader here. He has witnessed my abilities and has told me to visit the Gods in Olympus. I did so and turns out I'm a threat to the secrecy the Gods have been keeping from the titans. I'm too dangerous to be kept hidden from the titans. I have been ordered to remain inactive until needed in the epic battle of The Titan War. The Titan War… now we're talking … this is where I come in… … … *epic dramatic music playing in the background* … … …<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN) This is my first FanFiction so don't judge. If you like my story so far thx! Plz review to hlp meh get ideas. I'm in Year 8, 12 years old and i've got a lot of hmwk to do... :( If you don't like my stories don't go out of your way to write flaming comments just let me know how I could improve**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: do not own Percy Jackson and the heroes of Olympus. All credits go to Rick Riordan.**_

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've had a few school tests/exams to prepare for. PS. Do I have to write a disclaimer for every chapter or every story, or both?**_

Chapter 2

Percy POV

We walked through the terrain of Mount Othrys. We are on a diplomatic mission to try and delay Kronos' attack on Manhattan. Annabeth, Grover and I had managed to find The Krispal, the receiving end of all of Kronos' messages. It was hidden deep, deep down in the forest of the west. We found while Annabeth and I were requested by Chiron to accompany Grover on one of his minor quests to find Pan. _***-*Here's a quick definition of the Krispal; it is one of few secret devices used by Kronos to deliver messages across the world to the Titans*-*.**_ We figured it would be some sort of device to deliver some sort of message but we've had kids looking at it from the Athena Cabin.

_**Flashback**_

_**"**__We're nearby, I can feel it! I swear on my uncle's grave we're near him!" Grover exclaimed._

_"Grover," Annabeth said. "That's the six-hundredth and thirty second time you've said that!"_

_"C'mon man," I complained. "Just find something and let's get out of here." _I've got to admit I'm s little spooked about this place - I thought to myself.

_"Just you wait ma-" Grover was cut off._

_"OMG! What's that?!" Annabeth shouted._

_"Keep your voice down!" I whisper-shouted. "And what's wha- ohhh, that."_

_"Yo dude, you're right! What is that man?" Grover questioned as he ran over to grab it._

_"Wait!" Annabeth warned. "It could be a trap."_

_"_Wait, it could be a trap!_ my arse. I think it could be a signal off Pan."_

_"Dude, I know this is the first thing we've found in days but, c'mon, she's right."_

_"Well, I'm always right but ya'know."_

_This conversation took a while but, knowing Grover, he still ignored Annabeth and grabbed it. Nothing happened. It was decided we would take it back to camp for it to be closely examined._

_**End of Flashback**_

Anyways, using the knowledge that was found in The Krispal, we found that Kronos was planning to invade Manhattan. We marched through the terrain, paying attention to every single noise. My relationship with Annabeth has escalated, we are now getting serious and I'm planning on proposing, but I need to figure out how the in the name of Hades I'm going to get Athena to allow my proposal. I know Poseidon will accept it though.

As we trudged through the trees we came up to a large, fairly well hidden, doorway, but in the mist this probably looked like some sort of ruins or something like that anyway. In the door beyond the passageway, there was a simple looking keyhole, or that was how it looked. Annabeth was scouring the area and door to look for anything that may give a hint as to where we are or what is behind this door. I looked at the writing at the top of the doorway the words "Η Φωλιά του βασιλιά"_** (A/N I'm not sure if this is correct because Google translate isn't always accurate.)**_were written. Me and my dyslexia figured out that this translated as " The lair of the King".

"Hey guys! Look at this writing I found beneath the moss and vines, I think it translates as 'The Kings Lair' or something!"

"Percy, you're right!" Annabeth exclaimed. "'The Lair of the Kings', that sounds eerie, I don't like it."

"I heard, in one of Pan's teachings, that a squad of brave satyrs came here, though only one came out." Grover sadly mentioned. "And the name of the place was called 'East entrance of the King's Lair'"

*A fairly loud girlish scream*

"Guys, I don't like the sound of that!"

"Who would, Seaweed Brain?"

"Shut Up, Owl Face!"

"Sea Monster!"

"Lab Rat!"

"Don't eve-"

"Guys! Stop arguing! There's someone in trouble! We must go and help them!" Shouted Grover

*Another bone-chilling girlish scream*

They headed through some bushes to see what was going on. A small girl. Young. Beautiful. _Percy! Stop it! You've already got a girlfriend! _I warned myself. Anyways, She looked about 12 years old, maybe younger, and she had lovely brunette hair, it looked like silk. I swear she was using that new Trèsemme shampoo. _Stop it! For the second time, Percy! I know how much you kind of want to lay her, but come on; you have Annabeth, althou- STOP IT! _Grover and Annabeth were looking at me as though I was a freak.

"What?"

"Why were you making those faces?"

"What face- Ohh _them_ faces, errmm nothing" I blushed.

"Hmm Hmm"

They looked at the girl and then suddenly the view faded as all went black…


	3. Authors Note 1

** Hey Guys, this is just a quick author's note. Sorry for any disappointments. I will not be able to post any FanFiction chapters until after XMas so I'll try to get another chapter for the 29****th**** December.**

** I'm thinking about making the story, after the main events, more casual and less story-like. I was thinking about just making it about life at camp half-blood. I'll try and make this story as long as possible. In the next chapter I'll mainly focus it on the relationships of the characters and create another sort of side-story.**

**Peace out bros - TeknoShaw**


End file.
